Como te va mi amor
by Lee Sakurazukamori S
Summary: Esta es la versión merojada. Camus y Milo terminan. Milo esta destrozado, deja ir al amor de su vida. Cuando Camus regresa Milo se va.
1. Default Chapter

Capítulo 1: Como te va mi amor  
  
Habían pasado dos años desde que habían terminado, Milo ya no era el mismo, ya no salía, y se la pasaba en su casa encerrado.  
  
Milo ya no es el mismo – le comentaba Shaka a Mu.  
  
Si tienes razón, ya no lo es –  
  
Ambos se dirigían a la casa del maestro que era Saga, mientras que Saori estaba en Japón con su caballeros de bronce Saga se encargaría el santuario y Kannon cuidaría la casa de Géminis.  
  
¿Tu crees que se deba a la partida de Camus? - decía Shaka  
  
Si puede ser –  
  
Todos los caballeros que pasaban por la casa de Milo notaban un aire de tristeza y nostalgia.  
  
Que bueno que ya llegaron los esperaba para desayunar – les dijo Saga en forma de bienvenida.  
  
Vaya ¿por qué siempre Afrodita llega primero? – reclamaba MM  
  
Por dos cosas – comentó Kannon – primero por que su casa esta más cerca de este salón y segunda por que anda con mi hermano –  
  
Eso había puesto a Saga rojo como tomate y había provocado la risa de los demás caballeros.  
  
Bueno ya basta y siéntense a comer – los había callado Saga  
  
No te apenes hermanito, no hay nada de que preocuparse, tu ya tienes pareja, Aioria anda con MM, y yo tengo a Julián (Poseidón).  
  
¿Qué tu tienes qué? – le había preguntado Aiorios  
  
Ha Julián la reencarnación de Poseidón – dijo Kannon muy tranquilamente – pero ya dejemos las parejas a un ladito y comamos que muero de hambre.  
  
Aún falta Milo – dijo Aldebarán  
  
Yo iré a buscarlo - dijo Aioria  
  
Muy bien, ve tú Aioria – dijo Saga para después ordenar que sirvieran el desayuno  
  
Aioria bajada hacia el templo de Escorpión y al llegar al territorio de este empezó a notar un aire lleno de nostalgia. Pobre Milo – dijo Aioria en voz baja pero aún así....  
  
¿Pobre de mí? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Milo que lo había escuchado  
  
Milo –  
  
Si soy yo, ¿Qué se te ofrece Aioria? – dijo Milo con una voz apagada  
  
Ya sirvieron el desayuno y Saga te espera –  
  
Dile que no tengo hambre –  
  
Pero Milo tu no has comido muy bien –  
  
Y también dile que iré al pueblo –  
  
Milo –  
  
Demasiado tarde Milo ya se había dado la vuelta; Aioria se había percatado de que tenía los ojos rojos quizás había llorado y ya sabía la razón.  
  
Continuará......  
  
Quiero pedir una disculpa por que al principio este capítulo no se veía y créanme que no se la razón, mil disculpas. 


	2. El regresará

Capítulo 2: Él llegara  
  
Aioria vio partir a su amigo, sin duda Milo había estado llorando, y no dudaba tampoco que es motivo sería cierto chico Francés que había partido a Siberia.  
  
Aioria, ¿En dónde esta Milo? –  
  
Lo siento Saga, dijo que no tenía hambre y que iría al pueblo –  
  
¿Al pueblo a qué? – dijo Aldebarán  
  
No lo sé. –  
  
Quizás quiera estar sólo - dijo Shura  
  
Ha estado sólo desde que Camus se fue – dijo Mu  
  
Todos los caballeros se quedaron callados y empezaron a comer.  
  
Mientras tanto en el pueblo, Milo paseaba por la calle principal, quería estar sólo, pensar y pensar, eso no significaba que le quería quitar el lugar a Shaka, sólo que así quería estar.  
  
"Camus te extraño tanto, ya no sé que hacer jamás imaginé que te iba a extrañar tanto, sé que fue mi culpa, pero en realidad el me beso a mí, Misty fue el que me beso, me duele que no hayas confiado en mí, me duele tanto que me hayas dejado".  
  
Milo llegó hasta un café, se tomaría un capuchino y se relajaría, en verdad lo necesitaba. Llevaba puesto un pantalón color caqui y una camisa negra pegadita a su cuerpo, muy atractivo.  
  
Señor Milo. Se le ofrece algo más – le había preguntado el encargado el café  
  
No gracias, me retiro –  
  
Si señor –  
  
"Será mejor que regrese al santuario, no me gusta estar fuera por mucho tiempo"  
  
(N/A: Si que esta destrozado, ya no quiere ni salir del santuario)  
  
Miren allá viene Milo – dijo Mu  
  
si pero quien se lo dirá –  
  
Yo lo haré – dijo Shaka  
  
¡Eres un hombre valiente Shaka! – Dijo Shura  
  
Shura esto es serio – lo regañó Mu  
  
Vale, vale –  
  
Milo ya había visto a sus tres amigos en la entrada del templo de Mu, lo único que esperaba era ir a descansar a su casa.  
  
Milo, hasta que llegas te tenemos una noticia –  
  
Ya sé Saga esta enojado, por que no fui a comer –  
  
No te equivocas Escorpión – dijo Shura  
  
¿Entonces qué es? –  
  
Verás - inició Mu  
  
Camus regresa mañana de Siberia – le soltó Shaka  
  
¿Qué Camus regresa? – dijo Milo sorprendido  
  
Si –  
  
No puede ser – dijo Milo y salió corriendo a su casa.  
  
Continuará.....  
  
Vaya otro capítulo más. Espero sus dudas quejas comentarios, sugerencia, amenazas de muerte, premios nober, Grammys, oscar etc a: Leex1999x 


	3. No huyas del amor

CAPÍTULO 3: No Huyas del amor  
  
Antes de empezar con el Fic quiero agradecer muy especialmente a Zaratustra, este capítulo te lo dedico a ti, muchas gracias por tu Review.  
  
Ahora si pueden seguir leyendo:  
  
Capítulo 3: No huyas del amor  
  
Milo había llegado corriendo a su casa, la noticia lo había dejado helado, no sabía lo que iba a hacer cuando Camus regresará, no tenía el valor de verlo a la cara no sabía como iba actuar hasta que....  
  
Ya sé lo que haré – pensó Milo – iré a hablar con Saga  
  
Y así Milo se dirigió a la casa del maestro para hablar con Saga.  
  
¿Pero que demonios le pasa a Milo, eh? – había dicho Shura al ver correr a Milo No esta preparado para ver a Camus – le dijo Shaka Si, Shaka tienes razón, no creo que este preparado aún – le dijo Mu.  
  
Ya en la casa del maestro, un sirviente había ido a avisarle a Saga que el caballero de Escorpión, Milo quería hablar con él.  
  
Vaya el chico ha de venir a disculparse por no haber ido a la comida – le dijo Afrodita a Saga. No lo creo – Bueno ve mi amor, aquí te espero – dijo Afrodita sensualmente No me iré si no me das un beso – Esta bien, ven -  
  
Saga fue hacia donde estaba Afrodita y le planto un beso muy apasionado,  
lleno de amor y cariño.  
  
Ya es hora de ir a ver que quiere Milo –  
  
Saga salió de la habitación que compartía con Afrodita, y se dirigió al salón principal en donde ya se encontraba Milo muy nervioso.  
  
Milo ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – dijo Saga con una sonrisa. Saga, ¿Es verdad que Camus regresa? – ¿Eh? ¿Pero quién te dijo eso? – Mu, Shaka y Shura – Pues si es verdad, y en el desayuno recibí una carta de él, llega mañana por la mañana. Pero ¿Por qué? – No lo sé, pero ¿No querías verlo? Saga, no estoy preparado, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? – Si esta a mi alcance si – Déjame ir! Cuando Camus llegue dile que hace una semana que me enviaste a una misión, y que me quedaré por más tiempo – ¿Qué es lo que dices? – dijo Saga levantando mucho la voz Por favor, dile a los caballeros que mientan, sólo esta vez Saga, por favor – Milo yo... - Saga Jamás te he pedido algo, por favor – Esta bien Milo si eso es lo que quieres, en seguida reúno a los caballeros.  
  
Gracias, iré a empacar mis cosas, te debo una saga – Si Milo, cuídate y regresa pronto.  
  
Por que Milo le habrá pedido ese favor a Saga, ¿Qué no tiene ganas de ver a Camus? No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo. Espero sus dudas quejas comentarios, sugerencia, amenazas de muerte, premios nobel, Grammys, oscar etc. 


	4. ¿Qué ya no estás?

Capítulo 4: ¿Qué ya no estás?  
  
Saga había mando a hablar a todos los caballeros para informarles de la noticia.  
  
Saga ¿Para qué nos mandaste llamar? – pregunto MM  
  
Si hermano que es eso tan importante que nos vas a decir – dijo Kannon  
  
Lo que les voy a decir tiene que ver con Milo –  
  
¿Eh? ¿Con Milo? – dijo Shaka  
  
¿Qué pasa con él? – preguntó algo preocupado Dohko  
  
Saga les platico todo lo que había hablado con Milo, y todos se quedaron anonadados por el plan de Milo.  
  
¿Pero qué le pasa al insecto por que no quiere ver al Camus? – dijo Aldebarán  
  
Aún no esta preparado – dijo Shaka  
  
Así es, así que mejor le ayudamos, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Aioria  
  
Muy bien, ahora necesito que alguien vaya por Camus al aeropuerto –  
  
Iré yo – dijo Shaka  
  
Muy bien Shaka, el llega a las 8:00 de la mañana – le dijo Saga  
  
Shaka se dirigió hacia Mu y le dijo:  
  
Mu ¿Me acompañarías? –  
  
Eso dejo sorprendido a Mu, jamás Shaka lo había invitado a algún lugar, bueno no es que vayan a salir a comer o algo así, pero era extraño en Shaka.  
  
Si, Shaka esta bien –  
  
Muy bien, paso por ti a las 7:30 a.m ¿de acuerdo? –  
  
Si –  
  
Bueno ahora que ya todo esta decidido es mejor que se vayan a descansar a sus casas, mañana será un día agotador- le dijo Saga  
  
Casi todos los caballeros se retiraron a sus respectivas casas, MM acompañaba a Aioria, Mu y Shaka iban juntos, Dohko y Aiorios también iban juntos, y Shura y Aldebarán los seguían. El único que se quedo en la casa del maestro fue Kannon.  
  
¿Y tú por qué todavía no te vas? –  
  
¿Yo? – dijo Kannon con la cara de inocencia? – Pues verás te tengo que decir algo –  
  
¿Ahora qué? – dijo Saga enojado  
  
Julián (Poseidón) va a venir a verme –  
  
¿Quéeeeee? –  
  
Si lo que oyes así qué por favor, se amable el se quedará en mi casa ¿de acuerdo hermanito?  
  
Esta bien como quieras, ahora vete –  
  
Si ya me voy para que juegues un rato con mi cuñado –  
  
Kannon regresa enseguida – le gritó Saga  
  
Adiós cuñado nos vemos – Kannon se despidió de Afrodita  
  
Ya Saga, déjalo tu hermano es divertido. – le dijo Afrodita a su gran amor.  
  
Uhm, vayamos a descansar, mañana será un día largo –  
  
Y así todos los caballeros estaban descansando en sus casas, a excepción de Afrodita ya que el estaba en la casa del maestro y no creo que estuviera descansando.  
  
Así paso una tranquila noche en el santuario, una noche fresca con un cielo despejado y hermoso, una buena noche para dormir y descansar.  
  
Bien ya tengo todo listo, será mejor que me vaya de una vez, Camus regresa mañana por la mañana – se dijo Milo así mismo.  
  
Milo salió de su casa, bajo rápidamente hasta llegar a la salida del santuario y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.  
  
La mañana llegó y Shaka despertó con el sonido del despertador, se sentía algo nervioso, pero no tenía por que estarlo.  
  
Ja, sólo voy a recoger a Mu, para que me acompañe a recoger a Camus –  
  
Se había dicho Shaka para (según él) tranquilizarse. Lo cierto era de que no podía por más que lo intentara no podía. Así que en vez de estarse peleando consigo mismo, se metió a la ducha, tomó un baño rápido y se dispuso a cambiarse.  
  
Hay no ya tengo otro problema –  
  
Shaka no sabía que iba a ponerse, olvido arreglar su ropa antes de meterse a la ducha; fue directamente al guardarropa y después de tanto buscar decidió ponerse un pantalón negro pegado a sus piel (vaya que imagen tan más divina) y una camisa del mismo color.  
  
Esa combinación hacia muy buen contraste con su piel blanca como la nieve. Se peino y salió de su casa.  
  
Mientras tanto Mu, seguía en el dilema de que iba a ponerse, no era demasiado vanidoso, pero tampoco quería que Shaka lo viera en sus fachas.  
  
No se por que me preocupo demasiado - se dijo Mu – es Shaka y solo iremos a recoger a Camus  
  
También batalló mucho para escoger su ropa, hasta que al último decidió ponerse un pantalón color caqui y una camisa negra pegadita con unas letras al frente que decían "Aries". Se peino y a los 5 minutos escuchó que tocaban a la puerta.  
  
Ya voy - gritó Mu, se dio un último vistazo en el espejo y se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
¿Estás listo? – le preguntó Shaka al abrir la puerta –  
  
Si, ya estoy listo –  
  
Ambos chicos fueron hacia la salida del santuario y tomaron un taxi para ir al aeropuerto.  
  
El vuelo 7215228 proveniente de Rusia Siberia acabó de aterrizar, los pasajeros llegaran por la puerta 5-b – se oía la voz de la azafata –  
  
Ese es el vuelo de Camus, Mu vamos – le dijo Shaka tomándolo del brazo, cosa que puso muy nervioso a Mu.  
  
Camus al llegar al aeropuerto espero encontrar una cara conocida, de hecho él tenía la esperanza de que Milo hubiera ido, pero pudo ver a los lejos a Shaka y a Mu así que su esperanza se desvaneció.  
  
Camus que gusto verte – le dijo Mu  
  
Gracias Mu, lo mismo digo –  
  
Bienvenido Camus – Dijo Shaka  
  
Gracias por venir a recogerme, si no les molesta quiero llegar al santuario, estoy cansado –  
  
(N/A: ¿En verdad esta cansado, o ya quiere ver a cierto Escorpión)  
  
Si vamonos - dijo Shaka  
  
Durante el camino, hablaron de todo lo que había ocurrido en el santuario, omitiendo lo de Milo. Ya se veía el Santuario y Camus estaba ansioso por llegar.  
  
Camus bienvenido – le dijeron los demás caballeros que lo estaban esperando en el Templo de Mu.  
  
Gracias por el recibimiento – dijo Camus  
  
Camus vio a sus compañeros, pero se dio cuenta de que uno no estaba.  
  
"Milo, ¿por qué no estás aquí? – pensó Camus  
  
Bienvenido al santuario Camus – le dijo Saga – ahora todos vamos a desayunar –  
  
Si –  
  
Todos los caballeros de dispusieron ir a la casa del maestro Saga a desayunar, Camus tenía una mínima esperanza de que Milo estuviera allá.  
  
¡A comer! – dijo Shura  
  
Si a comer – dijeron todos  
  
Aioria pudo notar que Camus estaba algo preocupado, y ya sabía la razón así que dijo.  
  
Brindo por la llegada de Camus –  
  
¡Salud! – levantaron todos sus copas –  
  
Y también brindo por que Milo llegue pronto – termino Aioria –  
  
Los caballeros miraron extrañados a Aioria y luego dirigieron su mirada a Camus – ¿Qué Milo no está? – preguntó Camus  
  
No, no está, el fue a una misión -  
  
Oh vaya – fue lo único que pudo decir Camus –  
  
Pero pronto volverá – dijo Saga.  
  
Camus solo bajo la cabeza "Así que ni que no estás Milo" – fue lo último que pensó Camus antes de irse a su casa con el pretexto de que quería descansar.  
  
Continuará........  
  
Bueno espero que le haya gustado. Espero sus dudas quejas comentarios, sugerencia, amenazas de muerte, premios nobel, Grammys, oscar etc. 


	5. El amor es difícil

Capítulo 5: El amor es tan difícil  
  
Buen trabajo Aioria, Camus se fue por lo que dijiste – le regañó su hermano  
  
Lo hice por él, por si no te habías dado cuenta el quería saber donde estaba Milo –  
  
¿Y cómo lo sabes? – le preguntó Shaka  
  
Por su mirada, su mirada lo dice todo –  
  
Ahora que lo dices tienes razón, en el aeropuerto tenía una mirada más feliz, y al enterarse de que Milo no esta la cambio por una mirada triste – dijo Mu  
  
Todos los caballeros hablaban sobre Camus y Milo, sin duda ellos dos eran tontos, por que pudiendo estar juntos ellos mismos se complicaban la existencia y se separaban.  
  
Camus por su cuenta ya había llegado a su casa, necesitaba descansar para después averiguar a donde de había ido Milo, lo malo es que le daba algo de pena preguntar. Pero que demonios estaba pensando, tenía que dejar su orgullo tonto a un lado, ese orgullo que muchas veces le gana al amor. ¿Por qué los humanos somos tan orgullosos?  
  
Mientras tanto Milo, estaba en el sótano de la casa de Escorpión, y nadie tenía ni la más remota idea de eso, según él había sido muy listo al esconderse en ese lugar, pero eso iba a durar muy poco.  
  
Shaka, ¿Qué harás esta tarde? – le dijo Mu  
  
No lo sé ¿por qué? –  
  
Pues verás, lo que pasa es que yo iré a comer a la cascada ¿quieres ir? – preguntó Mu muy apenado.  
  
Si claro, ¿a que hora? – aceptó Shaka  
  
A las 3:00 pm ¿te parece? –  
  
Si, te espero en mi casa –  
  
De acuerdo, nos vemos –  
  
¿Qué había sido eso? Pensaba Mu, por supuesto que no tenía pensado ir a comer a la cascada, nunca paso por su mente, salió por su boca sin razón, ahora tenía que ir rápidamente a su casa a preparar el Picnic para Shaka, no era que eso le molestará, sino que no sabía que hacer ni mucho menos que ponerse.  
  
Otra vez con lo mismo,¿Qué es lo que me pasa? – se decía Mu  
  
Últimamente le importaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con Shaka, y eso se le hacía extraño.  
  
Volvamos con Camus.  
  
Se había terminado duchar, en verdad estaba cansado, pero más que cansado estaba triste, el había viajado de regreso para hablar con Milo y arreglar su relación de una vez por todas. Bueno en parte no culpaba a Milo por haberse ido, el no sabía que regresaría (Si Camus, si tu supieras). Así que esperaría a que este llegará y hablaría con él, pero por ahora lo que haría era ir a la octava casa del zodiaco.  
  
Sólo faltaba una hora para ir a recoger a Shaka, ya tenía todo listo, sólo que esos nervios no los podía calmar, se sentía extremadamente nervioso de eso pensar en Shaka, ¿el porqué? Pues aún no lo sabía, (Me extraña eso de Mu).  
  
Rápidamente había pasado la hora (si muy rápido) y Mu ya iba en la casa de Leo.  
  
Hola Mu, ¿a dónde vas tan arreglado? – le preguntó Aioria  
  
Voy a comer a la cascada con... - Mu se calló al instante  
  
A ver déjame adivinar – le dijo Aioria al notar que no había terminado la frase y al leve sonrojo – vas a ir con Shaka  
  
¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Mu aún más sonrojado  
  
Digamos que es intuición de caballero, como dice Afrodita –  
  
J aja! Pues si así es voy con Shaka –  
  
Te deseo suerte, y ahora vete que se te hace tarde –  
  
Si gracias Aioria.  
  
Sólo le faltaban unos escalones más, por su parte Shaka ya lo había sentido venir, así que estaba dándose un último toque (¿Shaka vanidoso? Por favor!).  
  
Camus ya estaba en la puerta principal del templo de Milo, tenía tantos deseos de encontrar a Milo adentro con los brazos abiertos para recibirlo, pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar. Entró e inmediatamente se percató de que alguien estaba ahí y esa presencia venía del sótano pero ¿Quién podría ser?  
  
Continuará......¿Camus encontrará a Milo? Pues eso y más en el siguiente capítulo. 


	6. Un nuevo invitado

Respondiendo Reviews  
  
Jeesyasha: ¿Dónde esta Milo? Bueno como pudiste darte cuenta en el capítulo 5 él esta en el sótano de su casa, ¿por qué lo puse ahí? J aja ja! Pues ni yo lo sé. Sobre Julián bueno eso en este capítulo llegará. ¿Por qué MM anda con Aioria? Pues verás esa fue una de las primeras parejas que hice, claro que con el paso de los años han cambiado. Para serte sincera, MM me gusta más con Afrodita, pero Afrodita también me gusta con Saga. Es todo un lío.  
  
Capítulo 6: Un nuevo invitado  
  
Camus decidió ignorar la presencia un rato, sabía que ese Templo estaba totalmente deshabitado (de momento), así que decidió vagar por el para ver como lo había dejado Milo; lo que vio lo sorprendió mucho ya que todo estaba en su lugar no había desorden alguno.  
  
(Vayamos con Shaka y Mu)  
  
Ambos caballeros se dirigían a la dichosa cascada para comer (¿sólo eso?) Shaka cargada la pequeña canasta de Mu, mientras que este le seguía el paso por detrás.  
  
¿Por qué decidiste comer el la montaña Mu? – le preguntaba intrigado Shaka  
  
Pues por que....verás.....es un lugar hermoso ¿no crees? – era lo único que se le había ocurrido a Mu  
  
Bueno, puede ser, si creo que es bonito –  
  
¿Sólo bonito? Vamos Shaka ¿sólo eso? –  
  
Recuerda que mi jardín es más hermoso que esto – dijo algo altanero Shaka  
  
Shaka, yo jamás he visto tu jardín – dijo Mu desanimado  
  
Si es verdad, pues ese jardín lo verá sólo la persona que es especial para mí –  
  
Mu se había quedado (o.O) así por lo que había escuchado de los labios de su amor prohibido. ¿De mí qué? No puede ser creo que estoy locamente enamorado de Shaka, pero el no me corresponde. Ah! Ahora que voy hacer, no puedo seguir así y ¿si pido una misión como lo hizo Milo? No, no eso sería muy tonto de mi parte, y ¿si le pregunto a Shaka quién es esa persona? No, no quizás se enfadaría.  
  
Mu, ¿Por qué no avanzas, ya no quieres ir? – Shaka habías sacado de ese mar de pensamientos a Mu  
  
Si lo siento, ya voy –  
  
(Vayamos a la entrada el santuario)  
  
Una limosina se venía venir a lo lejos, todas las miradas curiosas volteaban a ella ya que no era muy común ver semejante carrazo por aquellos rumbos.  
  
Vaya, vaya Grecia es un lugar muy soleado - ¿?  
  
La limosina se detuvo en la puerta de santuario y un chofer se bajo de ella para abrir la puerta trasera.  
  
Joven Julián hemos llegado al Santuario de la diosa Athena – decía el chofer abriendo la puerta  
  
Gracias Thomas, puedes irte yo hablaré cuando quiera que vengan por mí – le dijo a su chofer – O quizás por nosotros  
  
(De vuelta con Camus)  
  
Miraba con detenimiento la casa de su Escorpión, si de SU Escorpión, por que era de él y de nadie más. Primero vio la pequeña sala, esa sala en donde pasaban ratos maravillosos viendo la TV o escuchando el Stereo, en donde platican y se decían lo mucho que se querían, la sala donde incluso una vez habían hecho el amor salvajemente.  
  
"Milo, yo te quiero y te extraño demasiado" – pensaba Camus, para luego dirigirse a la cocina  
  
La cocina el lugar favorito de Milo, a Milo le encantaba cocinar para Camus aunque siempre se le quemaba la comida y provocaba un incendio que Camus tenía que apagar y el terminaba cocinando. U lugar lleno de diversión como decía Milo.  
  
"Por que nos tuvo que pasar esto a nosotros Milo, dime por que" – el pobre Camus estaba al borde el llanto.  
  
(Escena de la llegada de Julián)  
  
Julián miraba el santuario, sin lugar a dudas era un lugar majestuoso, el clima cálido, y tenía de todos los ecosistemas: había una playa cerca, una cascada, una pradera, una región fría (De Camus por supuesto), en fin, un sin fin de maravillas naturales. Julián de reojos pudo ver a un hombre con traje, mejor dicho un smoking.  
  
Thomas he dicho que te puede retirar, yo te hablaré después – le dijo Julián  
  
O sea que no quieres estar conmigo –  
  
¿Kannon? –  
  
En vivo y a todo color – dijo Kannon abriendo sus brazos para Julián  
  
Discúlpame, mi amor – le dijo plantándole un beso en la boca a el gemelo de Saga – no te había reconocido con ese traje  
  
¿Y bien como me veo? – pregunto Kannon posando para Julián  
  
Muy apetitoso –  
  
(Vamos con Mu y Shaka)  
  
Por fin habían llegado a ese lugar, un lugar para Mu muy hermoso, lástima que Shaka no pensará lo mismo.  
  
¿Y desde cuándo vienes a este lugar Mu? – le dijo Shaka  
  
Pues desde hace 1 año, creo –  
  
¿y a qué vienes? –  
  
A pensar –  
  
¿Me quieres hacer competencia? – le dijo Shaka a Mu fingiendo estar molesto  
  
Mu no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas por el comentario de Shaka y le contestó:  
  
No claro que no, Shaka, yo sólo vengo a pensar, no vengo a meditar –  
  
Vaya ya me había preocupado –  
  
No tienes por que, no pretendo quitarte tu armadura de Virgo –  
  
¿Y en que piensas? –  
  
En muchas cosas, en la vida, en la guerra, en la soledad, en el amor.. –  
  
¿En el amor? – interrumpió Shaka  
  
Si en el amor –  
  
¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? –  
  
La pregunta de Shaka lo había tomado por sopresa. ¡Claro que se había enamorado! ¿Lo creía un monje o qué? De hecho en esos momentos experimentaba el placer de estar enamorado, pero también sentía el dolor y la tristeza del rechazo.  
  
Si una vez –  
  
¿Y cuándo fue? – Shaka insistía con esas preguntas  
  
En estos momentos estoy enamorado – esas palabras habían salido de su boca sin pensarlo.  
  
¿Así de quién? -  
  
Continuará............ ¿Mu le dirá la verdad a Shaka? ¿Camus encontrará a Milo? ¿Qué harán Kannon y Julián? Eso y más en el siguiente capítulo (o al menos eso espero) 


	7. ¿No crees que es mejor decir la verdad?

Respondiendo Reviews:  
  
Lubum ( ) Me alegro que te este gustando el fic, y sabes que, este capítulo esta dedicado para ti.  
  
Jeesyasha: En verdad no sé por que no vez los seis capitulos, si yo si veo los 6 a la perfección, no sé cómo explicarlo.  
  
Capítulo 7: ¿No crees que es mejor decir la verdad?  
  
Mu, ¿por qué te quedas tan callado? – le insistía Shaka  
  
Oh! Vamos Shaka ¿Para que quieres saber? –  
  
Curiosidad, tal vez te pueda ayudar – dijo Shaka en un tono muy sensual que desconcertó por completo a Mu  
  
No lo creo, y mejor ayúdame a poner la manta –  
  
Cómo quieras –  
  
Vaya, se había podido escapar de las preguntas de Shaka, no creía conveniente decirle a Shaka que lo quería, por que no quería que este se sintiera incómodo y por que no quería arruinar esa linda amistad.  
  
(Kannon y Julián)  
  
¿De verdad crees que me veo apetitoso? – le decía Kannon a Julián  
  
Claro que si, ¿por qué lo dudas? –  
  
Es que siento que me veo ridículo –  
  
Pues en verdad te ves tonto - ¿?  
  
Eso lo había dicho, el gemelito de Kannon, que sin duda alguna disfrutaba el burlarse de su pequeño hermano. E iba en compañía de Afrodita  
  
Bienvenido sea al santuario, Dios Poseidón - le dijo Saga con una pequeña reverencia.  
  
Gracias, pero puede llamarme Julián, gran maestro –  
  
En ese caso tú llámame Saga –  
  
En ese momento apareció Afrodita con una carita muy juguetona detrás de Saga.  
  
Bienvenido a nuestro recinto sagrado Julián, yo soy Afrodita caballero dorado de Piscis –  
  
Y es pareja de mi hermano –termino Kannon de presentar a su cuñado  
  
Así es – dijo Afrodita dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio.  
  
Ah! Pues es un placer Afrodita – le dijo Julián  
  
Bueno me imagino que has de estar cansado por el viaje, así que ¿Por qué no lo llevas a descansar Kannon? – le propusó Saga  
  
Si hermano eso haré –  
  
Muy bien, ahora mismo pido que les lleven algo de comer – dijo Saga  
  
Gracias – le dijo Julián  
  
La cena es a las 8 de la noche así que ahí conocerás a los demás caballeros – le ordenó Saga – nos vemos.  
  
Adiós Julián, fue un placer – de despidió Afrodita  
  
Si, hasta luego –  
  
Bien mi dios del mar, vamos a mi casa –  
  
Como tu digas, mi gemelo malvado –  
  
Cada pareja tomo tu su lado. La comida no se daba en el salón del maestro, si no que cada caballero se iba a comer a donde el gustará. (Escena de Camus)  
  
Después de estar un momento en la cocina recordando a su Escorpión dorado, se dirigía al dormitorio, aunque a paso lento, por que no que tenía el valor de ver ese lugar, un lugar donde muchas veces se habían entregado uno al otro, en donde se había vuelto un mismo ser, lleno de calor de pasión de amor, en donde a veces por tanto deseo la ropa acaba rota, la cama desecha y desordenada. Al entrar se encontró la cama de Milo, ordenada en su totalidad, cosa que en verdad era muy difícil de creer (si Milo era un "poquitín desordenado".) Lentamente llegó hasta la cama y sentó ahí, y los recuerdos de noches ardientes vinieron a su mente.  
  
Milo – era lo único que salía de los labios de Camus  
  
Miro la almohada y la tomó entre sus brazos y se recostó en la cama, para así poco a poco quedarse dormido.  
  
(Un sótano terrible)  
  
Era un lugar terrible, pero de muy bueno para esconderse durante un tiempo, no había podido salir del santuario por que no tenía el dinero suficiente. Si bien le había dicho Camus alguna vez.  
  
Flashback  
  
Milo, Milo, Milo – Camus, Camus, Camus – Milo lo imitaba  
  
Milo no me imites y escucha lo que te voy a decir –  
  
Muy bien, dime –  
  
Tienes que enseñarte a ahorrar por que si no te vas a quedar sin dinero –  
  
Ja ja ja ja! No me preocupo por eso, para eso te tengo a ti –  
  
¡Milo! Yo no te voy a mantener – le gritó Camus  
  
Tranquilo, jamás dije eso –  
  
¿Entonces? –  
  
Que tu me vas a enseñar a ahorrar ¿no? –  
  
Si, claro que si –  
  
¡Por eso te amo tanto Camus! – dijo Milo saltando hacía Camus y cayendo ambos al suelo.  
  
Fin del flashback  
  
Bien, iré por un poco de comida a mi casa – decía Milo para sí – no creo que este alguien ahí  
  
Así Milo subió con mucho cuidado hacía su casa, y se fue directamente a la cocina, surtió bien su canasta y cuando estaba a punto de irse.  
  
Ah, mi almohada que no se me olvide – así que se dirigió a su recámara y lo que vio ahí lo dejo desconcertado.  
  
Camus...  
  
Continuará.......¿Milo despertará a Camus? ¿Qué harán en la casa de Géminis  
Kannon y Julián? ¿Logrará Shaka sacarle la verdad? Todo esto y mucho más  
en el siguiente capítulo. 


	8. La verdad siempre es mejor

Respondiendo Reviews:  
  
Jessyasha: Me alegro de que hayas podido ver los demás capítulos, en verdad ya me había preocupado mucho. Este capítulo te lo dedico a ti, mil gracias por tus comentarios.  
  
Capítulo 8: La verdad siempre es mejor  
  
Mu seguía pensando en la platica que había tenido con Shaka, ¿por qué no le había dicho la verdad? Su maestro siempre le dijo que era mejor decir la verdad por muy dura que esta fuera, pero no con Shaka el hombre más cercano al gran maestro, y no era bueno decirle la verdad.  
  
Mu, ¿por qué te has quedado tan callado? –  
  
Ah! No por nada Shaka –  
  
Mu, ¿sabías que yo soy el hombre más cercano al gran maestro? -  
  
Si ¿por qué? -  
  
Por que no me puedes mentir –  
  
¿De que hablas? –  
  
De tu enamorado Mu, ¿de quién más? –  
  
Mu, dime quien es –  
  
Shaka, se acercaba lentamente a Mu y este se ponía muy, muy nervioso.  
  
Mu, si yo te digo quien es mi enamorado ¿no le dices a nadie? –  
  
Shaka ¿Tú estás enamorado? –  
  
Si ¿acaso creías que no? -  
  
No, no es eso...sólo que ¿por qué me lo dices a mí? Mejor ve y díselo a esa persona - le respondió Mu con algo de amargura  
  
¿y qué crees que estoy haciendo? –  
  
(Escena de Camus y Milo)  
  
Milo estaba totalmente sorprendido, ¿qué estaba Camus en su casa, en su cama? De seguro era un sueño, no, no tenía que ser realista eso no era un sueño, pero no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.  
  
Camus ¿Qué haces aquí? – fue lo único que su cerebro pudo decir al ver a su querido Camus ahí  
  
Camus por su parte estaba soñando, que se reencontraba con Milo y que ya no se pelearían jamás.  
  
Milo – decía el caballero de acuario en sueños  
  
Camus esta soñando conmigo – dijo Milo, lo cual era un grave error Camus había abierto sus ojos y lo miraba extrañado.  
  
¿Milo eres tú? – preguntó Camus un poco confundido, ya que había aierto los ojos y creía que aún estaba soñando.  
  
Ca...ca...Camus...¿Tú que haces aquí? –  
  
( En el templo de Géminis)  
  
Vaya tienes una casa muy bonita, cariño –  
  
Te recuerdo que en un principio era de mi "querido" hermano – eso de querido hermano Kannon lo había dicho con cierto sarcasmo  
  
Oh! vamos, Kanoncito yo se que en el fondo quieres a tu hermano – le dijo Julián muy sensualmente  
  
¿Oye de dónde sacaste ese sobrenombre eh? – le dijo Kannon persiguiendo a Julián por toda la casa  
  
Ven acá, pedazo de dios –  
  
No me alcanzas Kanoncito – le gritaba Julián a su caballero dorado –  
  
¿Qué no te alcanzó? – le decía Kannon  
  
No, me alcanzas – en eso Julián se cayó al suelo por culpa de la mesita de centro de la sala del gemelo marino -  
  
¿Qué decías Julián? – sonría triunfante Kannon  
  
En eso MM entra a la casa y va directamente al refrigerador, saca un bote de Helado y se va como si nada.  
  
¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto el dios del mar.  
  
Eso fue MM, robándose de mi refrigerador, mi helado de vainilla – dijo Kannon muy molesto  
  
¿Pero por que te lo robo así como si nada? –  
  
Por que el holgazán no quiere trabajar –  
  
Bueno olvidemos de él, y mejor me enseñas tu recámara –  
  
( Vamos con Shaka y Mu)  
  
¿Shaka, que estás diciendo? –  
  
¿En serio quieres que te lo diga? –  
  
Si –  
  
No soy muy bueno para esto Mu, pero tu me gustas mucho - le dijo un Shaka totalmente sonrojado, en verdad jamás le había dicho a alguien que lo apreciaba, que lo estimaba, pero en el caso de Mu, no solo era eso, si no que también amaba al dulce caballero de Aries.  
  
¿Shaka lo dices en serio? – Mu estaba anonadado con la confesión de su caballero de virgo  
  
Si...pero...- Shaka no había terminado su frase, por que Mu se había lanzado a abrazarlo, lo tenía sujetado por la cintura y su cabeza pegada al pecho de Shaka  
  
Shaka, te quiero – le había dicho Mu con lágrimas en sus ojos –  
  
Shaka comenzó a sentir que su pecho se estaba mojando y levanto la barbilla de Mu.  
  
Mu ¿qué es lo que tienes?  
  
Es de felicidad, jamás creía que me quisieras -  
  
¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? –  
  
Es que...yo...bueno.... –  
  
Ya no sigas Mu, yo te quiero mucho – y dicho esto lo beso en los labios, para lo que Mu había abierto los ojos como plato, pero ni un segundo dudo en corresponder el beso, por lo que paso sus brazos por el cuello de su amado y este abrazo a Mu por la cintura, poco a poco Shaka fue acercando a Mu a su cuerpo para sentir el calor que le daba el santo de aries. El beso que comenzó siendo dulce y tierno se tornaba pasional y ardiente, pero se tuvieron que separar para tomar aire.  
  
(Camus y Milo)  
  
Milo, ¿en verdad eres tú? – dijo Camus poniéndose de pie  
  
Camus – era lo único que podía decir Milo  
  
Oh Milo si que eres tú – Camus corrió hacia donde Milo estaba totalmente paralizado - Milo, Milo eres tú – decía Camus abrazando al escorpión dorado.  
  
Camus ¿por qué estás aquí? –  
  
Por qué quería verte, Milo – dijo Camus aún abrazando al santo dorado  
  
Pero..pero Camus, -  
  
Milo ¿En dónde estabas, tonto escorpión? –  
  
Continuará...... ¡Tonto Escorpión! No claro que no tonto Camus, es un tarado mira que esconderse en su sótano. 


	9. Los reencuentros

CAPÍTULO 9 : Los reencuentros  
  
¿Tonto Escorpión? – decía Milo  
  
Si Milo, ¿tan pronto llegaste de tu misión? –  
  
Camus, yo tengo que decirte algo –  
  
Lo que quieras yo te escucho –  
  
Yo...verás....yo... -  
  
Milo, Misty me dijo toda la verdad, me explico todo, perdona por dudar de ti –  
  
FLASH BLACK  
  
Camus estaba en al aeropuerto esperando el avión para partir a Siberia y entrenar ya que por esos tiempos en Francia hacia algo de calor.  
  
Camus, Camus espera – Camus escuchaba una voz  
  
¿Qué demonios haces aquí maldito bastardo? – le dijo Camus a Misty  
  
Necesito hablar contigo, por favor Camus –  
  
Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, ahora lárgate –  
  
Tienes que escucharme por favor Camus –  
  
Ya te dije que no lo haré –  
  
Pasajeros con destino a Siberia, Rusia favor de abordar por el pasillo número 3 puerta D – se oía la voz de la azafata  
  
Ahora, lárgate y disfruta a Milo –  
  
Camus, eres frío e insensible, pero ya verás que te vas a arrepentir, y cuando lo hagas será muy tarde –  
  
Eso no me asusta, Misty –  
  
Ja! Ya veremos Camus, ya veremos –  
  
Intermedio del Flash black  
  
Y así me fui a Siberia, Milo, por favor perdóname –  
  
Pero Camus, yo...pues es que.... –  
  
Espera Milo, esto no termina aquí –  
  
De vuelva en el Flash Back  
  
Camus ya había llegado a Siberia, en donde sería recibido por su alumno Cristal (N/A: Si aquí no esta muerto). En el aeropuerto internacional de Rusia.  
  
Maestro Camus, es todo un honor tenerlo aquí –  
  
Gracias, Cristal, pero Puedes levantarte, no es necesario que te inques - dijo Camus algo apenado.  
  
Lo siento, pero es que lo respeto mucho, maestro y pues –  
  
Camus, Camus – se oía una voz  
  
¿Tú de nuevo aquí? – grito Camus tan fuerte que todos los que estaban en el aeropuerto lo vieron de manera extraña  
  
Si así es, por mi culpa, mi amigo Milo esta sufriendo y quiero arreglar mi error - decía Misty  
  
¿pero cómo demonios llegaste a Siberia? –  
  
Por si no se dio cuenta señor el hielo, viajamos en el mismo avión, solo que me desvié poquito para ir al baño, por eso tarde – decía Misty ya más tranquilo  
  
No me importa, vete –  
  
No Camus no me voy hasta que me escuches –  
  
No me importa tu romance con Milo, así que vete –  
  
Milo, no tiene ningún romance conmigo, así que me vas a oír así sea a la fuerza – y se puso en guardia al igual que Camus  
  
Caballeros, mejor nos vamos a otro lugar, aquí no es muy conveniente –  
  
Si vamonos Cristal, primero llevamos a un restaurante por que muero de hambre – dijo Misty Pasándole una mano por el cuello al alumno de Camus cosa que lo hizo sonrojar  
  
De acuerdo – fue lo único que dijo Cristal  
  
Intermedio del Flash back  
  
Camus, ¿permitiste que Misty los acompañará? – Milo preguntaba mientras escuchaba atento la historia  
  
Bueno...es que quería saber más de ti, pero no interrumpas ¿acaso no quieres saber? –  
  
Si claro que si, pero vamos por algo de comer, unas palomitas suenan bien –  
  
Milo! Por todos los dioses, no es una película –  
  
Bueno Camus, tengo hambre pase toda la noche en el sótano y ....  
  
¿sótano?  
  
Mira Camus, luego te explico, mejor sigue con la historia ¿si? – insistía Milo  
  
Volvemos con el Flash Back  
  
Cristal en vez de llevarlos a un restaurante , los llevo a su casa. El pobre de Misty no aguantaba el frío por lo que Cristal le dio su abrigo y este le dio un beso en la mejilla en forma de agradecimiento (N/A: Que agradecido es Misty ¬¬).  
  
Bien mestro, Misty hemos llegado –  
  
Muy bien me voy a descansar – dijo Camus  
  
Ah no Camus ahora me escuchas, Milo te ama como nada en el mundo, yo se que cometí un error al quererlo besar, pero es que Milo siempre me gusto y jamás me hizo caso, nunca me hizo caso, y me dolía verlo contigo – comenzó diciendo Misty sin parar de hablar – Milo no se merece que lo abandones, ¿sabes? Todos los romances que le inventaron eran mentira, Milo sólo estuvo con un chico del pueblo, por que después llegaste tú y jamás se metió con nadie, si era un chico muy sensual pero no vendía su cuerpo. El te ama Camus te ama, entiéndelo – Misty se calló para ver la reacción de Camus  
  
Si me ama como tu dices, ¿por qué demonios te beso? –  
  
Corrección mi querido Camus... - empezaba a hablar Misty  
  
No soy tu querido Camus – le grito el caballero de acuario  
  
Ok! De acuerdo, mira querido Camus de Milo, él no me beso, yo lo bese a él –  
  
¿Y te atreves a decirlo así como si nada? – gritaba cada vez más fuerte Camus, haciendo que los del restaurante le miraran extraño.  
  
Lo digo, para que te quede bien claro que Milo es inocente –  
  
Maldito engendro –  
  
Tranquilo Camus, además tengo mi mirada puesta en otra persona – dijo Misty sensualmente viendo con pasión al alumno de Camus  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
  
¿Pero Camus, por que no regresaste inmediatamente? – le reprochó Milo  
  
Por que necesitaba pensar bien las cosas Milo –  
  
Eres muy malo Camus, muy malo – dijo Milo dirigiéndose a la cocina.  
  
Milo, no te enojes, mira que tomar una decisión así no es fácil – Camus también se dirigía a la cocina  
  
¿Y al final, se quedaron juntos? – preguntó Milo  
  
¿eh? –  
  
Misty y Cristal. ¿se quedaron juntos? –  
  
Bueno, pues si, aunque se tuvieron que ir de Siberia por que Misty no aguantaba el frío.  
  
Me alegro por ellos –  
  
Además no tienes nada que reclamarme ¿cómo es eso de que estabas en el sótano? –  
  
Eh...pues....yo...este...verás.....  
  
Continuará......Me disculpo por dejar muy solos a Kannon y Julián y también a Shaka y a Mu, pero como vieron este capítulo nos hablo del pasado. Prometo que en el otro capítulo hablaré más de ellos. 


	10. Nuestro amor es correspondido

**Respondiendo Reviews: **

**Jeesyasha: Perdona si me Fic esta un poco loco, pero es que no planeó la cosas solo me pongo a escribir a lo tarado.  
**

**Capítulo 10: Nuestro amor es correspondido**

Milo no sabía como explicarle a Camus, el por que se había metido al sótano, tenía miedo de la reacción de este, mucho miedo. Aún así se armo de valor para contarle su historia.

(Shaka y Mu)

Mu, quiero mostrarte algo, vamos – le dijo sensualmente Shaka

Si -

Ambos caballeros se dirigieron hacia la sexta casa de la orden de zodiaco, en donde Shaka le vendó los ojos a Mu antes de entrar a la casa, ya que esa sería una sorpresa.

Shaka ¿Qué me vas a hacer? –

No te preocupes, confía en mí –

Si, -

Shaka llevó a Mu, a un rincón de su casa, lejos de la entrada donde estaba Buda cuidando a su "reencarnación". Un lugar en donde nadie había entrado (a excepción de Shaka, claro).

Muy bien Mu, cuando te diga que te quites la venda lo haces de acuerdo –

Si, Shaka –

Pasaron dos minutos antes de que Shaka le diera la orden de quitarse la venda, y Mu ya se estaba impacientando, cosa en verdad muy rara en él.

Muy bien Mu, ahora puedes quitarte la venda –

(Mientras pienso en el lugar que vio Mu, vamos con una peculiar pareja Julián y Kannon)

Kannon llevaba cargado a Julián para enseñarle la recámara, la había cambiado un poco ya que no le gustaba el toque serio de su gemelo.

¿Tapizaste tu recámara con caballitos de mar? – o.O' fue la expresión de Julián al ver el cuarto de su amado

¿Te gusta? – preguntó Kannon

Es...es...muy original – atinó a decir el dios del mar

Me da gusto, y mira la cama – le dijo Kannon señalando la cama en forma de pez con las mantas de color azul y con bordados de pescaditos y caballitos de mar.

o.O' Kannon, es muy linda – dijo Kannon al borde de la risa

Hice esto para sentirme como en el mar –

Que bueno o.O' – Julián estaba sin habla por todo lo que había hecho el gemelito pequeño de Saga

Kannon se aprovechó de lo sorprendido que estaba Julián para tomarlo por la cintura y acostarlo en la cama.

Pero la cama se ve mejor si tu estás en ella, dios el mar –

Ah ¿o sea que al caballero marino le gusta jugar rudo? –

Pues si, pero me gusta tener el control -

Pues, ¿adivina qué? Esta vez la tendrás que compartir – le dijo Julián y con un movimiento rápido colocó a Kannoncito debajo de él

Creo que por eso no hay problema -

Julián vio todo el cuerpo de Kannon con mucha lujuría, no cabía duda que el santo dorado de géminis tenía un cuerpo delicioso, y en ese momento se le antojaba probar.

Jugaremos un lindo juego que te va a gustar, Kannon – le dijo Julián pasando la lengua por su cuello, provocando en el gemelo hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, el vello se le erizaba, sus mejillas se tornaban sonrojadas, su respiración se aceleraba, con los labios entreabiertos, y con una sensación de derretirse....

Ah...- gemidos de placer era lo único que salía de los labios de Kannon

Veo que te gusta – le decía Julián mientras besaba su cuello u el lóbulo de sus oídos.

Así empezó el juego de la seducción, poco a poco Julián empezaba a despojar de sus ropas a Kannon. Primero su camisa, desabrochó cada uno de los botones y la quito con una fiereza muy pasional.

Para poder besar la blanca y delicada piel de su gemelo, dejando un sendero de saliva desde el abdomen hasta el cuello en donde depositaba pequeños mordiscos.

( N/A: Me disculpo por mi "Lemmon", pero es la primera vez que escribó algo tan fuerte T.T)

Kannon por su parte solo hundía sus manos en la cabellera de su amado, acercándolo más a su cuerpo, para aplacar ese calor que se hacia cada vez más insoportable.

Julián se detuvo un momento solo para observarlo y quitarse la camisa que el traía, quería sentir las manos de Kannon, tocando su piel; el pequeño receso no duro mucho ya que ambos ansiaban por llegar al éxtasis supremo.

Julián empezó a recorrer con sus manos el bien torneado cuerpo de Kannon, primero por la espalda, muy lentamente llegando a la entrepierna, sujetándola con suavidad, cosa que hizo que Kannon se pusiera muy tenso, por lo que Julián bajo su cabeza hasta la hombría de Kannon le depositó un beso.

Tranquilo, amor, esto te va a gustar –

Kannon asintió con la cabeza, echándola para atrás; Julián empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de Kanni, dejando "libre" ( recuerden que aún traen los boxers) el miembro ya parado de este mismo, eso puso a Julián más excitado que nunca por lo dudo dos veces y el también se quitó los pantalones, quedando ambos en puros boxers.

Claro que eso fue por muy poco tiempo, ya que Julián se los quito salvajemente a Kannon y este hizo lo mismo con Julián quedando desnudos por completo. Se besaron con pasión, demostrando lo mucho que se querían, mientras que a la vez acariciaban sus cuerpos con urgencias., como si la vida se les fuera en ello, como si fuera la última vez (N/A: Claro que eso nunca va a pasar); Julián tomo el miembro de Kannon en sus manos y empezó a moverlo con suavidad.

ahhh....si....por favor... - gemía Kannon

Poco a poco, el dios del mar aumentaba la velocidad, haciendo que los gritos de su amado se fuera haciendo más fuertes, hasta que se dejo venir, el primer orgasmo de Kannon (N/A: Me refiero a su primer orgasmo del día, no de su vida).

Descansa por que aún no terminamos - le dijo el insaciable Julián a Kanni

Continuará........

Kanni, un nuevo apodo que inventé.

Me disculpo por mi intento de Lemmon, pero es que jamás había escrito algo así.


	11. Todos tenemos un momento de pasión

**Antes que nada mil disculpas por la tardanza, lo que pasa es que pronto entraré al colegio TT y necesitaba llegar unos papeles. Mil disculpas y gracias por su comprensión ï **


End file.
